


Eeny meeny miny moe

by Sdktrs12



Series: Something Gained [6]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Almost date, Alternate Universe, F/M, Lack of Communication, Oral Sex, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Talk, Sexual Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21844987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sdktrs12/pseuds/Sdktrs12
Summary: Favor #4 - Date NightBeth reaches over and grabs her phone, groaning when she see’s the caller I.D. “Its Matt.” She says quietly, looking over at Rio. His expression doesn’t change as he processes this news.“Answer it.” He says simply.Beth bites her lip, hesitant, but then she does as he says. “Hello?”“Hey, Beth? It’s Matt.”“Oh, hey Matt.” Beth answers lamely, and god she knows he must be calling because she’s late,so late, and she’d barely even been thinking about him this entire time.Rio gets up from the couch and Beth watches him, her heart clenching a little at the thought of him leaving. But he’s not leaving, he’s moving to stand in front of her, moving tokneeldown in front of her and Beth forgets how to breathe for a second.“So, I’m not sure if maybe I got the day or time wrong--” Matt is saying, but Beth can’t concentrate on him when every nerve in her body is hyper focused on Rio. Rio who is gently pushing her back against the back cushions of the couch, Rio who is shifting her legs as far apart as her dress will allow, Rio whose fingers are ghosting over her lower legs.
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Something Gained [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1556221
Comments: 32
Kudos: 154





	Eeny meeny miny moe

**Author's Note:**

> Check those ratings and tags! Our girl is getting laid(ish) tonight!  
> The holiday season is kicking my ass, so I apologize to those who are waiting for the last chapter of the college AU, this one was so much easier to get out first.  
> I may not be able to post again until after the holiday, so Merry early Christmas, here's your smut! (picture of Beth's outfit included at the end)

There are four dresses laid out on the bed in front of her and Beth nibbles at the corner of her thumb as her eyes travel over the full length of each one.

She’d already Facetimed Annie to ask her which one she thought she should wear and Annie, of course, had told her to wear whatever had the shortest hemline and lowest neckline. Beth had immediately hung up on her and called Ruby instead.

Ruby had gone on a spiel about how she would look gorgeous in each one and to wear whatever she felt most comfortable in. Which was very sweet, but did not help at all.

This is going to be her first date since she became single and she is nervous.

Scratch that—she is _terrified_.

Beth reaches for her phone, sending Rio a text before she can change her mind. ‘Favor?’

He responds almost immediately. ‘What’s up?’

She takes pictures of all four dresses and sends them off, stomach fluttering nervously as she waits for his opinion.

She can’t believe she’s asking him to help her pick out a dress for her date. And god, does she wish it was Rio that she was going out with instead of Matt.

He’d come back from his trip yesterday and she’d run into him in the stairwell and they’d got to chatting, but he’d been cagey about where he’d had to go and what he’d had to do and Beth had been a little thrown off by it all. And then Matt had shown up, more than a little excited at finally catching her out and about. Apparently, he had been hoping to see her again despite their disastrous first encounter.

Beth had watched Rio carefully as he came to the realization that this was the guy from the night Beth had gotten drunk and fallen in the stairwell. She’d immediately noted the shift in his body language, so subtle that you wouldn’t even notice it unless you knew to look for it.

Beth knew to look for it.

He’d been distantly polite when Beth had introduced the two of them and then Matt had dropped the bombshell of asking her out on a date.

And he’d fumbled with his words a little at Beth’s dumbfounded look, backtracked at calling it a date, saying they could hang out as friends instead, Rio taking it all in with growing amusement the entire time.

And Beth had gone into a bit of a panic mode. She wasn’t sure how to respond. And poor Matt had started to look more and more embarrassed so she’d finally said “Yes. Sure. Sounds fun.”

And Rio hadn’t reacted in any way, expression remaining unchanged. He’d excused himself while Matt was giving her his number and Beth had watched him walk away, her stomach in knots.

The thing was though, they’d talked since then, so she knows he isn’t upset by it or her.

She’s equal parts relieved and annoyed by that.

Annie had been all for Beth’s date, not only for Beth getting back out into the dating scene and “gettin’ sum D” but also because “maybe neighbor friend will finally get his ass in gear if he sees you with another guy. Imagine the jealous sex that could come out of that.”

And really, Beth didn’t want to make him jealous—well at least not entirely. But it would be nice if maybe this date could help push him in one direction or the other.

Beth’s phone vibrates and she looks down at the text. ‘Black one. I’ll stop by later, wanna see you in it.’

And—what? What does that even mean? He’s going to come over and just...check her out before she goes on her date? Or does he mean after? That would be very presumptuous of him—what if she invited Matt back to her place after? Which, really, is unlikely to happen-- but still.

Beth stares at her phone for a minute, trying to process the words and the possible meaning behind them. She really wishes everything wasn’t so ambiguous with him. So frustratingly hard to read.

Beth doesn’t even know how to respond, eventually settling on a simple ‘okay’.

She eyes the black dress he had picked. She’s not surprised, it’s probably the sexiest dress she owns—and she’s never worn it. Annie had insisted she put it in the pile as an option, calling her out for never embracing her curves. But Annie has never had to deal with the looks and comments that go hand in hand with having her curves.

And now she’s seriously doubting Rio’s choice, looking over at the other dresses she had picked out. This black one could practically be lingerie. She thinks about putting it away, picking another dress...but if he really wants to see her in it...

Her heart feels like its beating out of her chest just thinking about it.

Maybe if she puts a cardigan or blazer on over it...

Beth gathers up the other three dresses, hanging them back up in her closet. She puts her hands on her hips as she looks over her collection of shoes. She snaps a picture of them, sending that and a picture of the dress to Annie and Ruby with a question mark.

There’s a barrage of texts after that of both of them freaking out over her dress choice, before they finally give their input on the shoes. Annie says black ankle boots, while Ruby says strappy heels. Beth points out she probably won’t make it down the stairs in either one of those (let alone back up them) and wonders if maybe she can wear flats instead. She spends the next 10 minutes being lectured on how insane she must be to even suggest such a thing. She ends up picking the ankle boots, promising to keep them updated on the date, before ending the conversation.

She has some time, so she hops in the shower, taking extra care in shaving and moisturizing.

Beth hasn’t always been the greatest at makeup, so she keeps it simple with a neutral smokey eye and a nude lip. She lets her hair fall into its natural curly state, taming it a bit with her curling wand here and there. She feels a little ridiculous when she’s done, can’t remember the last time she’s gotten so dolled up.

Probably her wedding day, she thinks with a roll of her eyes. Hopefully this won’t end as disastrously as that had.

Beth shimmies the dress on, having a mini panic attack at thinking it might not fit, and then realizes it's _supposed_ to be that tight. She turns and looks at herself in her mirror, smoothing out the front of the dress and cocking her head to the side, eyes traveling over her body. She turns and grabs the boots, sitting down on the side of the bed to pull them on and then stands, practicing walking a little in them before turning back to the mirror. She twists and turns, looking at herself from all angles and...

Yeah, she looks pretty hot.

The heels make her legs look impossibly long and the dress hugs every curve of her body in a way that’s almost...indecent.

She can’t help but think about what Rio’s reaction to seeing her like this will be.

He’s never seen her like this before. She’s worn dresses once or twice since they met, but those were sweet flowery summer dresses. Nothing anywhere near this sultry.

Beth imagines it; Rio just waltzing in the door as he is wont to do, like he has an open invitation, like he lives here. But stopping short this time-- when he sees her. Making herself a drink in the kitchen or sitting on the couch, or maybe exactly right here; in front of the mirror. Those dark hooded eyes of his would travel over every inch of her body, like he was undressing her. Like he’s desperate to touch her body, get to know every curve of it intimately.

Beth feels a little warm, a little breathless, a lot _turned on_ , even thinking about.

She slides her hands over her body, imagining Rio touching her, as she looks at herself in the mirror. She bites her bottom lip, wondering if she has enough time...

And she really, _really_ , should not be imagining being with another guy before going on a date with someone else, but _fuck_ , she needs to release some of this tension she’s built up.

Beth goes over to her bedside table, pulling her vibrator out. She doesn’t even bother taking her shoes off, just settles down on her bed and hikes the skirt of her dress up, moaning a little as she lightly teases herself with her fingers over her underwear. She starts to squirm a little as she gradually applies more pressure, rubbing a little harder, a little faster.

Beth brings her hand up, sucking two fingers into her mouth, getting them nice and wet, before sliding them back down her body and into her underwear. She sucks her lip into her mouth as her fingers glide over her slick folds. God, how is she this wet just from thinking about him and the way he looks at her? She slides her fingers up and down a few times before pushing them slowly inside and her hips jerk a little as she thinks of Rio’s fingers being there instead. Beth closes her eyes, her breathing becoming ragged, her fingers picking up their pace as she imagines Rio between her legs...

Her free hand blindly reaches for her vibrator, her fingers wrapping around it just as she vaguely registers a noise at her front door.

Beth’s eyes snap open and she freezes, stilling both hands. She listens closely, wondering if she imagined it. Her and Matt had agreed to meet at the bar, so it shouldn’t be him. Unless he changed his mind about where to meet.

There’s a definite knock at her door this time and Beth scrambles a little, pulling her hand out of her underwear, wiping her fingers off on her sheets, and throwing her vibrator back into the drawer. Beth stands quickly and yanks at her dress, trying to put everything back into place. She grabs her phone and checks it for any messages as she stumbles out of her bedroom and toward the front door. She silently curses the heels on her boots and her wobbly legs.

Beth tries to steady her breathing as she opens the door, expecting Matt, but seeing Rio instead. It makes her breathless all over again.

She’s mostly hidden by the door as she steps back and he steps in, moving further down the hall as she closes the door.

“Proud of you for lockin’ that door, ma. Bet you didn’t use tha peep hole tho huh.”

Beth resists the urge to roll her eyes as she follows him into the living room. It’s not until he turns that he actually fully sees her. And the instant heat in his eyes and the dark, carnal look on his face is exactly what she had imagined. Even better, actually.

He gives her a thorough once over from head to toe, sucking his lower lip into his mouth as he does, and Beth squirms, feeling herself flush even more.

Then he’s cocking his head to the side, eyes suddenly quizzical as he peruses her and Beth is hyper aware of his scrutiny and the fact that she had just had her hand down her panties in her bedroom. She nervously pats at her hair and then smooths down her dress again because, _god_ , can he actually tell what she’d just been doing?

A smile plays at his lips as he watches her fidget under his gaze. “You look real good, ma.”

“Thank you.” Fuck, why does her voice have to sound like that right now? All breathy and turned on and weird.

Her eyes drop from his face down to his hands and she swallows thickly. “Do you want a drink? I think I need a drink.”

Rio huffs out a laugh, clearly amused by how weird she’s acting, and nods his head. “Sure.”

Beth tries to act normal as she walks over to the kitchen, but she knows Rio is watching her right now, staring at her ass on full display in this tight dress.

She gets two glasses down from the cabinet and pulls the bottle of bourbon on the counter closer to her. She pours them both a generous amount and then takes a deep breath in, letting it out slowly, before walking back out to the living room.

Rio is settled into the couch and she hands him his drink as she passes in front of him, sitting down on the other side of the couch. She sets her phone down on the coffee table but hangs on tightly to her glass.

“So, tonight's the night huh?” He asks, eyebrow quirked up and Beth nods as she takes a long swallow of her drink, wincing a little at the burn as it goes down.

Rio hums a little, looking her over again and Beth presses her thighs tightly together.

“That why you gettin' a head start on the evenin’?” And the _way_ he says it and the _look_ he gives her lets her know he knows. _He knows_.

Beth closes her eyes, willing herself to just disappear right now.

She hears Rio laugh and opens her eyes to glare at him.

“You worried Matty boy can’t get you there on his own?”

Beth flushes, her mouth falling open as she looks at him incredulously. “ _First of all_ , what I was doing before you got here is none of your business. And _second of all_ , I’m sure Matt is perfectly adequate in...that area.”

“Adequate? Oh baby, how longs it been since a guy made you come?”

Beth feels like she must be dreaming right now. She knows she is not seriously sitting here having this conversation right now.

“I don’t need a _guy_ to make me come,” She swallows hard before continuing, lifting her chin defiantly, “My vibrators given me some _very_ good orgasms.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt it darlin’. Look, I aint knockin' the vibrator, I’m game for usin’ toys. I wanna know when’s the last time you came without havin’ to work for it first.”

Beth flusters a little-- at his words, at how serious but also amused he is. And—okay fine.

Beth shifts in her seat, turning her back to him and she can hear the laughter in Rios voice when he asks, “What’re you doin’?”

“I can’t look at you while we talk about this. I just can’t.”

And then Rio’s laughing so hard he’s practically shaking the couch and Beth’s laughing too, even as she tells him to shut up. She takes another long drink before deciding on how to answer his question without dying of embarrassment.

“My ex is the only guy I've ever...been intimately involved with. We got together when we were really young and so we were both our firsts. At _everything_. So, we were kinda just figuring stuff out as we went along and neither one of us knew what we were doing. The first orgasm I had with him was pure accidental luck,” Beth laughs a little breathlessly as she thinks back on it; the two of them in the back of his car with her on top, “Up until then I'd just been faking it and then after-- if I couldn’t...help myself out during, I just kept faking it.” Beth shrugs a little and Rio is quiet behind her. She almost turns around to look at him, but she thinks it’d be too painful for her to see his pity.

“You was faking that whole time and you tellin’ me dude didn’t know?”

“--Yeah.”

“No fuckin’ way. He _had_ to have known and jus’ didn’t give a fuck. Which, dick move on his part.”

Beth shakes her head a little, finishing off her drink and setting the empty glass down on the coffee table. “No, I was just _really_ good at faking it.”

“Nah. I’d be able to tell.”

Beth rolls her eyes, because isn’t that just typical. “I’m like, porn star good. When Harry met Sally good.”

Rio is quiet behind her again and Beth feels the alcohol loosening her nicely, so she doesn’t worry so much about this silence like she did the last.

“How bout I do you anotha favor right now.”

And if she wasn’t feeling so fuzzy around the edges, the way his voice had suddenly dropped all low and husky would’ve immediately set off alarm bells.

As it is, she just rolls her shoulders back a little as she asks, “And what’s that?”

“I bet I can make you come better than that vibrator o’ yours.” And it’s such a cheesy line, he’s huffing out a laugh even as he says it, and Beth is rolling her eyes.

“You are so full of yourself.” But her voice sounds a little shaky even to her own ears.

She feels him shifting, moving closer, leaning into her, his breath on her neck making her shiver.

“C’mon Elizabeth, you won’t even have to work for it. You can just lie back and relax.” He whispers in her ear, “You won’t even have to fake it.”

“If you could even tell...” She challenges, hating it even as she leans back into him.

He laughs again, nosing at her hair before he pulls back, settling back onto the other side of the couch and Beth slowly turns to face him again. He’s staring at her, his eyes challenging her, daring her to take him up on his offer.

The tension is so thick she can practically feel it wrapping around her body, heightening all her senses.

So, when her phone goes off on the coffee table, Beth thinks she jumps about a foot off the couch. Rio is his obnoxiously cool and calm self, of course, as he regards her with amusement.

Beth reaches over and grabs her phone, groaning when she see’s the caller I.D. “Its Matt.” She says quietly, looking over at Rio. His expression doesn’t change as he processes this news.

“Answer it.” He says simply.

Beth bites her lip, hesitant, but then she does as he says. “Hello?”

“Hey, Beth? It’s Matt.”

“Oh, hey Matt.” Beth answers lamely, and god she knows he must be calling because she’s late, _so late_ , and she’d barely even been thinking about him this entire time.

Rio gets up from the couch and Beth watches him, her heart clenching a little at the thought of him leaving. But he’s not leaving, he’s moving to stand in front of her, moving to _kneel_ down in front of her and Beth forgets how to breathe for a second.

“So, I’m not sure if maybe I got the day or time wrong--” Matt is saying, but Beth can’t concentrate on him when every nerve in her body is hyper focused on Rio. Rio who is gently pushing her back against the back cushions of the couch, Rio who is shifting her legs as far apart as her dress will allow, Rio whose fingers are ghosting over her lower legs.

She hears Matt’s nervous laughter and then he pauses and Beth tries to find her place in the conversation again. “No, no, you’re fine. We definitely agreed on tonight.”

“Oh, okay. Well I'm here, at the bar...” Rio’s hands are gliding up her legs, over her knees, the top of her thighs, her dress being pushed up with them. His eyes are on hers the entire time and Beth feels like her entire body is on fire.

“I am so sorry I’m late.” Beth manages to force out, goosebumps erupting over her skin where Rio is touching.

“It’s okay, I haven’t really been here that long.” Matt sounds almost _apologetic_.

Beth thinks she is probably going straight to hell as Rio’s fingers skim up and down the inside of her thighs, inching a little further up with every downward slide. Beth squirms as he gets closer and closer to her center.

“So, do you think you’ll be here soon?” Matt asks and Beth realizes there was a silence in there she was supposed to fill. And she feels guilty, she really _really does_ , but the way Rio is touching her right now is outweighing her guilt.

“You know, I’m actually really not feeling well, so I don’t think I'm going to make it.” Rio’s eyes are still on hers when she says it, and as soon as he hears the words, his eyes flash triumphantly as his mouth twitches up into a self satisfied smirk, and if she didn’t enjoy the way he was touching her so much, she would kick him.

And it’s like her words have given him the silent permission he was waiting for, because no sooner do they leave her lips, then Rio’s hands are sliding all the way up, his fingers brushing against her satin clad mound and Beth lets out a quiet moan before she can stop herself.

“Oh, are you ok? Yeah, you don’t really sound very...good.”

Beth takes a deep shaky breath in, letting it out slowly as she glares at Rio, who grins back at her. “Yeah, you know it just came on suddenly, fever, chills, all that.” Rio’s grin widens as he listens to her, his fingers continuing with their tortuously light touches. And even though she’d just glared at him for making her moan, she can’t seem to help the way her hips rock, seeking out more friction.

“Do you need anything? I could stop by on my way home--”

Beth has to bite back another moan as Rio pulls her panties aside and slides a finger in, her thighs clenching around his hand as she grabs his forearm. “No,” She says, to Matt, but _Rio_ starts to pull away, “ _No_ ,” She pulls on his elbow, keeping him where he is and Rio takes her encouragement as permission to slide a second finger in. Beth slaps her hand over her mouth and Rio shoots her a wicked grin. His fingers feel _so much_ better than hers did earlier.

“Beth?”

Beth closes her eyes tightly as Rio crooks his fingers up, rubbing at her inner walls. “God, I’m so sorry, I really have to go.” Beth chokes out, hanging up her phone and tossing it down next to her without even waiting to hear Matt’s response.

“You are _such_ an ass.” Beth grits out, opening her eyes to glare down at him again.

“And you are so wet for me, mami.” Rio rubs his fingers faster, applying more pressure and Beth’s fingernails dig into his arm as she finally lets out an unrestrained moan.

“Damn, Elizabeth.” Rio gently pulls his fingers out and Beth whines at the loss of them.

“Shhh, baby, I’ma take care of you.” He rocks back on his heels, hooking his hands behind her knees and pulling her further down to the edge of the couch. Beth’s hands come down to grab onto the end of the cushions.

“Up.” He orders, nudging at her hips, and Beth lifts them up so he can shove her dress up, and yank her panties down. Everything is moving at a dizzying pace and Beth is trying to wrap her head around this really, finally, happening.

Rio pushes her knees apart, eyes fixed between her legs, and Beth resists the urge to shut them, resists the urge to squirm underneath his gaze.

“I bet you taste as good as you look.” He murmurs, leaning down to place a soft kiss on each of her knees before moving up, placing soft kisses along the inside of each thigh.

“Oh _god_ ,” Beth squeaks out as she brings her hands up to cover her face, “Are we really doing this?”

She feels Rio’s breath against her skin as he lets out a low chuckle. “Want me to stop?” He asks, before biting and then sucking at her inner thigh.

Beth’s hips jerk as she gasps out a “ _No_.” much louder than she means to, her fingers digging into the cushions again. Rio lets out another chuckle, continuing to kiss and nip his way up her thighs.

She is a shaky mess by the time he pulls her legs over his shoulders, sliding his fingers back inside of her and putting his tongue to immediate use as he flicks it over her clit. Beth’s back arches off the couch as her hands fly up to grope at the cushions above her head. He’s curling his fingers up again, easily finding that same sweet spot from before as his tongue continues to lap at her clit, and Beth grinds herself down against his face wantonly.

The way Rio is groaning and the amount of enthusiasm he’s putting into fucking her with his fingers and tongue let her know he’s really enjoying himself too.

Beth can feel the tension curling up like a tight coil and _fuck_ , it’s almost unbearable how badly she wants to come right now.

Rio’s slowly pulling her closer and closer to the edge and Beth’s hips are trying to jerk away from him, her thighs trying to snap shut, but Rio just relentlessly holds her down and open. Beth’s hands come down on his shoulders, her fingernails digging in as she lets out a litany of _Oh, god_ 's and _yes_ 's and _Rio_ ’s, as all that tension finally snaps. She shudders as she comes and clenches tightly around his fingers.

He gently works her through her orgasm, placing a quick kiss against her cunt before pulling away, sucking his fingers clean and then immediately leaning down, his body covering hers as he kisses her, letting her taste herself on his lips and tongue. Beth’s legs wrap around his waist, pulling him tighter against her and his denim clad erection presses into her still sensitive cunt, making her moan and rock against him.

“Fuck, Elizabeth.” He pants against her lips and Beth loves how desperate he sounds for her. She slides her hands down, moving them to the front of his jeans and Rio groans, pressing his forehead against hers.

“This was bout you, member?”

“Mhm,” Beth hums, “I faked it. You still haven’t cured me. Try again.” She rubs her hand over the front of his jeans, and god, his size feels a little intimidating.

Rio shakes his head at her, mock outrage and disbelief on his face. “Darlin, even if you wasn’t fuckin’ my face hard towards the end there, I know you lyin’ jus' from the grip that tight little pussy of yours had on my fingers. Think you mighta popped some knuckles.”

Beth flushes at his words, embarrassed and turned on all at once. Of course Rio’s enjoying every second of her reaction and she lifts her head to bite at his chin just to spite him.

Before he can retaliate though, his phone goes off.

“ _No_.” Beth moans, tightening her grip on him. He grins at her obvious distress and kisses her before pulling back. “Jus’, hold that thought.” He untangles himself from her, straightening up and pulling his phone out of his pocket.

His brow furrows as he turns away to answer it, taking long strides across the room for some privacy.

Beth closes her eyes briefly, relishing in the last little pulses of pleasure raking through her body, before she stands too, legs feeling a little wobbly. She pulls her dress down as best she can and then sits back down on the couch to pull her boots off. She looks around for her panties but doesn’t see them.

She hears Rio’s voice, tone sharp, as he talks to whoever's on the other end, and even from across the room she can tell he’s tense.

And she can already guess where this is headed.

By the time he’s hung up, she’s given up on finding her panties and she’s taking their glasses back into the kitchen, setting them down in the sink.

“I gotta go.”

Beth turns and leans back against the counter, arms folded across her chest. “Okay.”

Rio steps closer, “I’d stay, but this is...it’s really important.” He lets out a long sigh, rolling his shoulders back a little and Beth nods.

“Okay. I’ll see you later?” She asks, trying not to let the disappointment from him leaving crush the residual happy mellowness from her orgasm.

“Yah. I’ll see you later.” He leans in and places a gentle kiss against her forehead, and then he’s gone and Beth is left with a million questions racing through her mind.

What does he even do that he gets called away all the time like this? Is it gym stuff? Does he own other businesses? Does he have a secret family?

That last one causes a sharp twinge in her chest. She pushes the thought away quickly.

What does this mean for them? Are they a... _thing_ now? A casual thing or a serious thing? Or maybe nothing at all.

“What the hell.” Beth whispers to herself, scrubbing her hands over her face and then groaning as she realizes she just smeared all of her makeup.

She moves to her bedroom, peeling her dress and bra off, before throwing on an old t-shirt to wear to bed. She wipes all the makeup off her face, brushes her teeth and then flops down into bed. She lays there for a minute, just replaying every single detail of Rio’s mouth and fingers on her, _in_ her. She shivers a little, snuggling down deeper into the covers as she falls asleep.


End file.
